Crogar the Terrible/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Cece: The chart leaves no doubt. This vortex leads into Vapir, the Sea of Mist. Caramba: Mist and malevolence. Zak: If we have nothing to take us to Vapir, may as well stay out of trouble, right, Caramba? Wait a second. What's that? (A creature appears out of the vortex and flies to the Chaos) Calabrass: Typhoons and Tornados! A mermaid! Crogar: Pretty fish lady. Clovis: Flyin' fish folk! Fantastic! Flap those flappers, you fabulous thing, you! She seems nice… (The creature roars at Clovis, scaring the Seven Cs. Zak screams in fear. The creature attacks the Chaos) Cece: Ohh! Crogar: Oh! Caramba: Ahh! Zak: I'm not letting that thing sink its teeth into my ship. (Zak gets onto the Plank) Cece: What are you doing, Zak Storm? The vortex will suck you in! Zak: Stay on board! Calabrass and I will deal with this one! Go! (The Plank surfs to the creature) Cece: No wait! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass! Give me the Eye of Beru! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Beru.) (Zak fires water blasts at the creature, but she dives down into the water) Zak: Where is it? Calabrass: It skedaddle when it saw me! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I don't blame it. It's tough to face Calabrass, the Tiger-- (The creature appears out of the water, scaring Zak and Calabrass and causing them to detransform) Zak: Whoa! (Zak and Calabrass both scream as the creature captures them) Cece: Zak! Zak: It's trying to draw us into the vortex! (The creature pus Zak into a trance) Calabrass: What are you waiting for, laddie? Stick me between its eyes! Cece: What is he doing? Caramba: Zetraflon! It'll swallow him up! Crogar: Clovis, bring the Chaos closer to Zak! Cece: No, Crogar! We will get sucked in too! Crogar: Do as Crogar order! (Clovis teleports to the top of the mast) Agh! Cece: Crogar, no! (Crogar pulls the lever and the Chaos charges to the creature. The creature notices the Chaos coming to her) Calabrass: Suffering sea serpents! Get away! You'll get us all sucked in! Crogar: Crogar always rescue his friends! Ahh! Hi-yah! (Crogar leaps out of the Chaos and smashes his sword at the creature, making her let go of Zak and Calabrass) Queen Akana: No! (Zak grabs Calabrass and gets himself onto the Plank. The creature captures Crogar) Crogar: Ahh! Cece: Crogar! Zak: Crogar! (Zak surfs the Plank to make it follow the creature, but the vortex closes before he could get a chance to rescue Crogar. Zak gets back onto the Chaos) Agh, I said to stay on board! Crogar went all Viking on that monster! He rushed without thinking! Calabrass: But you weren't moving! Zak: What do you mean? If Crogar haven't been interfere, I'd-- Clovis: He tried to help you! Cece: You seemed to be hypnotized. Zak: I had the situation under control! Calabrass: My eye! And I don't mean the blind one! Clovis: Anyway, Crogar never hesitated. He's more heart than brain, I guess. Zak: Is there any chance he survive going through the vortex? Caramba: Absolutely! One chance in 254,229. Approximately... Zak: Well, that's good enough for me. Let's go find him! Chaos, set the course for the Waypoint! (The Chaos sails away to find a vortex to the Sea of Vapir) Cece: Even if Crogar survived the vortex, his chances of surviving here alone are slim. Calabrass: Not to mention the others. Zak: Huh? What others? Clovis: Vapir is inhabited by creatures with human form. Cece: To be precise, they are poteiform. Caramba: That means they can assume several forms. Zak: I didn't plan on having a chat with the locals. We just find that mule-head, Crogar, get him back on board and get out of Vapir. It's as simple as that. Caramba: I hope so. (Zak, Cece, and Caramba walk away from the Chaos) Clovis: Have fun saving the Viking! In the not at all creepy misty place! Zak: Stay on guard. You never know what might come out of the mist. (Caramba trips onto a crack, but he gets his exoskeleton back up) Caramba, any sign of Crogar? (Caramba pulls out his device from his exoskeleton) Caramba: No human presence. Hm, my radar isn't picking up any heat signatures. (A zombie walks past behind the trio) Cece: Huh? (She turns around and prepare to fire her blaster, but she didn't see anybody) There is no one. Caramba: It's funny how you feel vulnerable without Crogar, isn't it? Without his strength. (The trio walk away, unaware that they've been watched by three zombies) Calabrass: Hey, shipmate, ye've still got me to protect ye! Caramba: Well, I'd feel even safer if Crogar were with us. Zak: Don't forget he's the one who got us into this mess, jumping on everything that moves like a lunatic. Cece: Look, over there! (Zak, Cece, Calabrass, and Caramba all see Crogar's sword on the ground) Caramba: Crogar's weapon! Praise the great Motherboard! (The trio stand around Crogar's sword) Zak: Aw, yeah! He survived the vortex! Calabrass: The laddie's got a tough hide! (Cece touches the ground) Cece: Signs of struggle. Crogar was fighting! Caramba: Fighting what? (The zombies surround the Cs) The radar isn't picking them up, because they're… cold. (Zak and Cece both fight against the zombies by using their weapons) Zak: Ha! (Caramba's exoskeleton hatch screen shows the word “OK”) Ha-ha-ha! (The zombies get back up) Caramba: Uh-oh. Zo… zo… zombies! (A zombie throws a rock and knocks Cece's blaster off her hand) Cece: Ahh! (Cece fights the zombies with her bare hands) Zak: Calabrass, give me the-- (A zombie wraps a chain around Calabrass and pulls him off Zak's hand) Calabrass: Ouch! Ah! Zak: No! (A female evil laugh is heard as the zombies all surround Zak, Cece, and Caramba) Caramba: Oh great processor Vorg, protect us! (Zak sees someone from afar) Zak: Who's there? (The same creature from earlier appears) Caramba: The, the, the… the mermaid! Queen Akana: I'm Queen Akana. Welcome to Vapir. What are you doing lost in the mists? It's very dangerous, you know. Zak: We're looking for our shipmate, Crogar, the Viking. Caramba: You haven't seen him around? No? Well, we won't bother you anymore. We'll be on our way. (Caramba tries to leave, but a zombie blocks his way) Zak: Let us pass! (A zombie shows Calabrass to Queen Akana) Calabrass: Let me go, ya' bilge rat! Argh! (Queen Akana laughs) Queen Akana: A talking sword and a bold young man. Bring them to the camp! I feel like some amusement. (Queen Akana laughs) Queen Akana: I'm so happy to have company. Such a rare occurrence! Calabrass: By Neptune's beard! Let me go, ye fresh water buccaneer! Caramba: Thank you for your hospitalitox, but-- Zak: We're here to look for our friend. Queen Akana: Just one friend? You're going to have lots of new friends! What do you say to swelling the ranks of my subjects? Calabrass: Not in my lifetime! Cece: I'd rather kiss a swordfish! Queen Akana: Ah, so soon with the fine words. Oh, no, no, you'll see. It's most agreeable. (Queen Akana starts hypnotizing Caramba who's inside his exoskeleton, but Caramba snaps out of the trance) Caramba: Ahh… Ah? Queen Akana: Clearly, his spirit is not human. Not to worry, I have other friends in my sight. (Queen Akana starts putting Cece into a trance) Cece: Ah! (Cece grunts, but she snaps out of the trance) Queen Akana: Ooo! Well done! You have a very strong mental will. One cannot take control of your mind. Cece: To do that, you must find a weakness. My Atlantean mind has none. Queen Akana: An Atlantean, huh? Ha, ha! Very well. I'm sure I'll have better luck with your human comrade. (Queen Akana starts putting Zak into a trance) Zak: No! Ahhh! (He breaks free of the rope that's tying his arm and grabs a zombie) Release us, or else! Queen Akana: Or else nothing! (The zombie Zak is holding turns into dust, making Queen Akana laughs) Well, now. I've never had such bad luck in recruiting new subjects. But it doesn't matter. I can still have some fun with you. Take them to the pit! (The zombies take Zak, Cece, and Caramba to where a turbine is, and Queen Akana laughs) Calabrass: Hey! Your majesty of the living dead! Do you think I'm gonna sit here and do nothing? (Queen Akana playfully spins Calabrass' hilt) Queen Akana: I do! Oh, I adore this pit. It really is very, very treacherous, you know. Zak: Wait! You're gonna throw us in the hole and that's it? Queen Akana: Yes! I want to have some fun! Zak: You call that “fun”? It's not very imaginative. You can release us and see if your underlings could catch us again. A wild hunt. Now that would be fun. Calabrass: Yeah, that's a good idea! Queen Akana: Silence! Ha, ha, ha, oh, you're very smart. But do not take me for an idiot. I'll offer you a bargain. If you can defeat my finest warrior, I shall spare your life. On the other hand, if you lose to give me greater entertainment… your opponent will kill you. Cece: Zak Storm! Have you gone mad? (Zak winks at Cece) Queen Akana: Allow me to introduce my finest warrior. (The hypnotized Crogar steps out of hiding) I believe you already know each other. Zak, Cece, Calabrass, and Caramba: Crogar? (Queen Akana laughs) Zak: Crogar! We found you! Quick, help us! (Crogar warms up himself) Crogar! Crogar, can you hear me, buddy? Caramba: Look at his eyes... Cece: The queen bewitched him. The magic stone did something to his brain. (The zombies guide Cece and Caramba away) Crogar's going to make mincemeat out of you, Zak Storm! Zak: I appreciate the moral support, guys. (Queen Akana laughs) So, Crogar, you-- (Crogar is about to punch him, but Zak ducks down) Queen Akana: Ooo, amusing! But you won't be able to avoid my champion for very long. Calabrass: Argh! If I had me body, you wouldn't be able to avoid me foot for very long! (Zak, while avoiding Crogar's punches, almost fall into the turbine) Cece: Watch out! The hole! (Crogar punches Zak to the turbine, but Zak grabs onto the ledge. Queen Akana laughs as Zak climbs back up) Zak: Ugh! Crogar… This isn't funny anymore! (Zak tries to fight Crogar, but Crogar knocks him to the ground. When Crogar is about to step onto Zak, Zak grabs Crogar's shoe and tosses him aside. But Crogar land near the turbine) Cece: Crogar! (Zak tries to pull Crogar up to avoid having him fall into the turbine) This is a fight we will never win! We'll lose a friend no matter the outcome! (Queen Akana takes a sip from her cup as she watches Zak pull Crogar away from the turbine. Crogar gets up and he's about to fight Zak again) Zak: Crogar, try to remember. We're a team! You're the-- Crogar: Hi-yah! (He jumps forward and lands onto Zak) Aghh! Zak: Ahh! Cece: Ah, Zak! (Queen Akana laughs as Crogar picks up the defeated Zak) Zak: Crogar, no! Queen Akana: His grammar may be weak, but he's a warrior whose loyalty you can depend upon. Cece: Ugh! That's enough! (Cece frees herself from the zombie who's holding and jumps onto Crogar) Zak: Ugh! (The zombies walk to Cece) Queen Akana: No! Let her be. It's been a long time since I had this much fun! Calabrass: Crazy lunatic! I'll slice you apart! (Crogar, while still holding Zak, spins himself around while Cece is holding onto him) Zak: Cece, no! All three of us will fall! Cece: Free yourself. (Crogar tosses Zak aside, making him scream) Free yourself! Crogar, you have been bewitched, but your mind is stronger! Listen to me! It is me, Cece! We've come to take you back. You're one of us! Crogar: Argh! (Crogar picks up Cece, making her scream) Crogar crush you! (Crogar is about to throw Cece into the turbine) Cece: Caramba! (Caramba pushes the zombie who's holding him away. He charges his exoskeleton and shoves Crogar to prevent him from throwing Cece into the turbine. While Crogar tries to pull Caramba off of him, Zak notices Calabrass still stuck by Queen Akana and he looks at a zombie who's holding the chains. Zak runs and punches the zombie, grabbing the chain) Zak: Yeah! (Zak throws the chain and wraps it around Calabrass. Zak pulls Calabrass back to him, but a zombie grabs Calabrass' blade to prevent Zak from getting Calabrass back. The zombie laughs evilly as Zak tries to pull the chain back. Zak notices that Crogar have grabbed Cece by her leg) Cece: Help me, Caramba! (Crogar tosses Cece to the turbine, making her scream, but Caramba's exoskeleton catches Cece just in time. However, Crogar walks to Caramba) Caramba: Uh-oh. (Crogar is ready to kick Caramba into the turbine) Zak: Now that really is enough! (Zak pulls the chain back harder, causing the zombie to fall down and let go of Calabrass. Zak catches Calabrass) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Vapir! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Vapir.) (Crogar walks to Zak who's firing mist at the zombies to make them disappear) Zak: I could get rid of you by using Calabrass' powers, but I don't want to harm you, Crogar. (Crogar snaps out of the trance) Queen Akana: Enough! I am your queen! You owe me allegiance! Crogar, finish him off! (Crogar gets put into the trance again) Zak: Look at us! Cece, Caramba, Calabrass, we're all on the same crew! Friends till the end. Crogar: Crogar has queen. Crogar has no allegiance! (Crogar tries to fight Zak, but Zak dodges his attack and knocks him down) Cece: Zak Storm! The jewel acts as a key into his mind. He will be loyal to whoever wears the crown! Zak: We have to take it! (Zak charges to Queen Akana) Calabrass: Gah! Queen Akana: Keep him away from me! (Zak defeats two zombies and he gets onto Queen Akana's throne. He points Calabrass' blade at her) Zak: Ha! No more fun now. Give me that crown! Queen Akana: You will pay for this! (Queen Akana puts Zak into a trance) Caramba: Look out, Zak! (Caramba stretches his exoskeleton's arms and cover Zak's eyes) Zak: Ha, ha, ha, ha! (Zak grabs the jewel off Queen Akana's crown. Caramba's exoskeleton's arms carry Zak back to the Cs. Crogar picks up Zak and throws him near the turbine. The jewel falls into the turbine) Queen Akana: My crown! (The turbine cuts the jewel into pieces, causing Crogar scream ) Cece: Without the crown, we have no chance! Crogar will never be himself again! (Queen Akana transforms into her monster form again and roars at the Cs. The zombies all surround the Cs) Zak: Vapir! Ultimate vaporization! (Zak blasts vapor to the zombies, making them disappear) Calabrass: No more energy… (Zak and Calabrass both detransform) Zak: Retreat! Back to the Chaos! Cece: But what about Crogar? Zak: There are too many of them! There's nothing we could do. I said, to the Chaos! Do it! (While on her way back to the Chaos, Cece finds her blaster on the ground. She picks it up and fires at the zombies before continuing her retreat) Clovis: Get aboard! Get aboard! But not them! (Cece and Caramba get onto the Chaos) Where's Crogar? (sees the hypnotized Crogar) Whoa! What's wrong with him? Caramba: Long story. Start the enginox! Hurry! Zak: Have recharged any? Calabrass: Hardly. Why, you don't intend to-- Zak: I can't leave him here! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Give me the Eye of Vapir! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Vapir.) (Zak fights the zombies, with the help from Cece who's firing her blaster at them) Caramba: Get aboard, Zak! We're going! Zak: I'm not letting Crogar vanish into the mists of Vapir! Cece: Crogar is lost! And if we stay, so are we! Clovis: Hurry! We have to get away from the shore! Cece: He is no longer Crogar! He is bewitched forever! Calabrass: She's right! Zak: If I hadn't hesitated when faced with that thing, Crogar wouldn't have dived in to save me! I can't abandon him. (Zak and Calabrass continue fighting the zombies, until Calabrass' energy runs out) Calabrass: Sorry, laddie… (Zak and Calabrass both detransform. The bewitched Crogar is ready to attack Zak, but Zak steps back) Zak: Crogar, it's me, Zak! Zak Storm! I'm sorry! I was angry. I felt responsible because my mind was weak and I put you in danger. This morning, you saved my life. (Crogar snaps out of the trance. Queen Akana arrives) Queen Akana: Crogar! Kill him! You must obey your queen! (Crogar gets put in the trance again) Zak: Crogar, you're not just a simple member of my crew. You're not just my ally. You're not just loyal, courageous, brave, powerful, bold. Uh, slightly stubborn. But most importantly, you're my friend! (Zak's voice echoes as Crogar remembers the last thing he did before Queen Akana captured him) Crogar: Crogar always rescue his friends! Ahh! Hi-yah! (Crogar snaps out of his trance as his memories return) Queen Akana: Crogar! If you won't do it, then I will! (Crogar attacks Queen Akana with his sword) Zak: Quick! Crogar, to the Chaos! (Queen Akana grunts as she follows Crogar and Zak who're both running back to the Chaos. Queen Akana grabs Crogar by his legs) No! Queen Akana: You will never leave Vapir! You belong to me! (Zak jumps off the Chaos and attacks Queen Akana with Calabrass' blade) Zak: Crogar! (Zak and Crogar both run back to the Chaos, just when Clovis pulls the lever to start the ship engines) Clovis: Hi-yah! (The Chaos sails away from Queen Akana's home) Queen Akana: No!' Caramba: Cece wants to be sure there's no remaining signs of being hypnotoxed. Nor any side effects. Crogar: Zak, today you saved Crogar's life. Well, Crogar think so. Crogar not remember so good. Zak: And you saved my life today too. Calabrass: So you're all squared, shipmates. Cece: Everything seems normal. How do you feel? Crogar: Hm, Crogar feel hungry. (Zak chuckles) Zak: The real Crogar's back! Clovis: You can say that again. Crogar: Crogar now, Crogar forever! (The Seven Cs all laugh) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts